This one-of-a kind knowledge dissemination thought forum between Tribal Colleges and Universities (TCU), American Indian Higher Education Consortium and the University of Washington's Center for Indigenous Health Research fulfills the National Institute on Minority Health and Health Disparities' (NIMHD) mission to support research to improve minority health and reduce health disparities, promote the training of a diverse research workforce, disseminate research information, and foster innovative partnerships. Using the Nominal Group Process and World Caf structured dialogue processes, the conference attendees will discuss the utilization and dissemination of recently completed study of 3,239 students from 22 TCU resulting in a wealth of the latest data reflective of the behavioral and mental health status of Tribal communities throughout the country. The specific aims of this conference are to: (1) Engage Tribal College and AIHEC research partners in utilizing epidemiological behavioral data from the Creating Campus Change in Tribal Colleges program of research and disseminating knowledge to decrease health disparities in one of the nation's most underserved minority communities, and increase the diversity of those conducting health research, (2) Participate in knowledge exchange with Tribal College staff and leadership regarding the interpretation and dissemination of Creating Campus Change data and the role of Tribal Colleges in conducting behavioral health research and interventions, and (3) Investigate implementation issues in conducting behavioral health intervention research in the Tribal College setting, Tribal College capacity to offer behavioral and mental health services and revisit research vision. The conference will result in three specific, significant outcomes: (1) Catalyze the widespread dissemination of findings from a NIMHD-funded landmark psychiatric epidemiology study of AIAN people through developing publication and analysis plans for 4-6 peer-reviewed publications; (2) Develop a plan to utilize study findings to fund and build programs that improve the access, quality, and utilization of behavioral and mental health services for people residing on reservations and in other communities served by Tribal Colleges; and (3) Evaluate a groundbreaking national CBPR process in implementation science involving numerous institutions of higher education embedded in tribal communities. In addition, the conference will generate a forum summary and major lessons learned about engaging in research in TCU settings to be submitted to a peer-reviewed journal.